The stretching out of muscles before exercise is known today to help prevent muscle injury during exercise. To a certain degree a person can stretch his own muscles alone by bending and twisting. However, certain muscles may be more thoroughly stretched with the aid of another person. A second person can apply extra force to the stretching movements to further enhance the effects of stretching. The need for a second person, however, is a disadvantage in that a second person is not always available when a person must stretch. A need thus exists for an apparatus that allows a single person to more thoroughly stretch their muscles, without the need for a second person to assist them.